


To Find and Lose

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday, although I can't remember what challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find and Lose

Xander hadn't know that there was anything to loose. He had thought, as everyone always thinks, that he'd been imagining things.

Giles could say his name, but he dismissed Xander's comments.

Giles lingered over touches, but he had contempt for Xander's physical prowess.

Xander had had dreams, but he'd heard the pain in Giles's voice when he'd spoken about Jenny's death.

Xander had never thought about the strangeness he felt when Giles had hugged him.

Giles had congratulated Xander and Anya. But there was a bite in his voice as he suggested buying a house, and suddenly it was gone.


End file.
